The Easiest Thing
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: Clark's journalism has a vendetta against Lex, what happens when Clark stands up for lex and realizes that it is time Lex knew everything?


I do not own any of these characters... I wish I did though... heh. If you don't like clex then don't read. this is set in metropolis, Chloe and Clark both go to MetU. Enjoy. Please Review :))

* * *

><p>Clark groaned as he walked into class with Chloe. Up front was a projector with the caption 'writing about the evils.' Chloe patted his arm sympathetically. Their teacher had a vendetta against Lex and it killed Clark. Clark lived with Lex for god sakes. Though no one but Chloe and Clara, Lex's personal assistant, knew that. To the rest of the world Clark lived in a nice bungalow with a nameless roommate and Lex lived in the penthouse of Lexcorp towers. Chloe had been really upset when she had finally tracked down Clark's house and found Lex sitting in the living room with only flannel pajama bottoms on. Now she understood, she always had this glint in her eye whenever Clark talked about Lex. It worried him that she had picked up on his attraction to the other man. They sat down and as the lights dimmed Clark felt anger grow in his chest, his professor didn't know shit about Lex.<p>

"As you can probably tell, today we will be talking about writing about the more... evil happening of the world. Lex luthor is the perfect example of this, simply because as you all have probably learned the Luthors are evil." The professor began. Clark growled under his breath and Chloe squeezed his leg softly, trying to offer some comfort.

"I'm going to kill him." Clark whispered under his breath. Chloe laughed.

"I wonder what he would say if he knew the amount of times he's almost become barbeque." Chloe said with a chuckle. Clark let out one loud guffaw before he covered his mouth in horror. The professor's eyes shot over to him and Clark gulped.

"Is there something you would like to say Mr...? Kent?" the professor asked loudly. Clark blushed, but decided that if Lex was the love of his life, Clark should be standing up for him. Even if it was in front of a whole lot of people. As he opened his mouth the professor grinned.

"Actually yes, I was just thinking, don't you think that you should be talking about Lionel not Lex? I mean sure Lex has had some days, especially in his youth. But now Lexcorp has really improved. I mean Lex has done all clean business deals and Lex is the poster child for humanitarianism. Sure Lionel is the epitome of evil, but Lex doesn't bear his father's likeness or his ways." Clark said sternly. Lex didn't deserve the slander he was receiving in this class. Honestly… Clark paused and then it clicked in his mind. Fuck he needed to tell Lex everything. If he didn't Lex would see him as just another person looking to use him, he couldn't have that. He was not another person that would drag his name through the mud like everyone else that couldn't be trusted.

"Really Mr. Kent. And what would a farm hick like you know about someone like Lex luthor. You stalk him through the internet and think he's your friend?" the professor sneered. Clark glared at him and prayed to every god above that Lex didn't think Clark was using him. It was always a worry of his, that Lex would think Clark was using their friendship to make himself seem better. Even though Lex had assured him many times that he would never feel that way Clark still took a lot of precautions.

"Actually, yes. Lex and I are best friends." He said sternly. The professor raised his eyebrows but the sneer remained in place.

"Well if you and Lex are such good friends then why don't you just call him up?" The professor said gesturing to the phone they used to have guest speaker's call in and talk to the class. Clark gulped and walked down the row to the phone and put it on speaker phone. He typed in Lex's office line, not wanting to have to bother him if he was in business.

"Lex Luthors office, this is Clara." Came the voice over the line after a few rings. Clark took a deep breath.

"Hey Clara its Clark, is Lex there?" he asked softly, blushing.

"Yeah of course Clark I didn't recognize the number or else I would have patched you through. Why didn't you just call his cell? Never mind here you go." And suddenly they were patched through.

"Luthor." Came the sharp voice over the line. Clark smirked despite the situation.

"Lex, it's me." He said softly.

"Clark, why didn't you use my cell? Wait aren't you supposed to be in journalism 101 right now?" Lex said his voice much warmer. The entire class was staring at Clark awed. How on earth did this kid know Lex luthor?

"Uh actually I am. See this teacher was saying rude things about you and I said something about it and he didn't believe me that I knew you so he made me call and yeah." Clark explained embarrassed. Lex chuckled.

"Oh I see. Well how about I come down there. Class should be over soon anyways. I'd like to meet this professor." Lex said sternly. He hated when people gave Clark a hard time.

"Actually Mr. Luthor Clark will be withdrawing from this class I will be writing him an academic violation for interrupting class." The teacher said, then he hung up on Lex and Clark stared at him shocked. No body hung up on Lex luthor and had no retribution. The teacher was going to be lucky if he escaped with an identity. "Mr. Kent you can go now." The teacher dismissed him swiftly and Clark couldn't help but grin as he gathered his books. He walked outside of the building and glanced down at his watch and gave Lex about 10 minutes to get there. He amused himself by making shapes out of the clouds. Sure enough 8 minutes later Lex was pulling up at the curb in his porsche. He parked and got out. He looked positively seething. He motioned for Clark to follow him and he stormed into the building and with Clark's direction into the classroom. He walked right up to the professor and punched him square in the face the whole class gasped and Chloe and Clark broke out in laughter. Lex stared angrily at the professor.

"You've officially been fired and your teaching credentials are nonexistent. Please take your leave. Quickly." Lex growled. The teacher looked frightened at Lex then looked at Clark. He gathered all of his items and ran out of the class. Lex stared at the entire class as they sat there shocked. "I promise I don't usually punch people when I first meet them." He said with a small smile. Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, when you first met Clark you tried to hit him with your car." She said with a chuckle. Lex grinned at Chloe.

"Well Chloe you know what they say about first impressions." He said with a grin. Then he turned back to addressing the entire class. "I promise I'm not evil, sorry I interrupted your class. I'll see to it that they get a new teacher as soon as possible and I suppose class is dismissed." Lex said with a flourish of his hand. The class sat there for a second and then swiftly the students filed out of their rows. Chloe walked down to Lex and so did Clark.

"Lex, I'm sorry I pulled you away from work." Clark said with a frown. Lex rolled his eyes.

"You're absurd Clark. It was all his fault. He hung up on me. Anyways let's go home. Chloe do you need a ride?" Chloe looked from Lex to Clark and then pulled Clark to the side.

"Are you planning on telling him?" she whispered. Clark nodded and Chloe broke out in a grin. "No Lex, I feel like walking today. You and Clark have fun. I'll see you around." And with a smile she was gone.

"Clark what did she just ask you?" Lex asked as they walked towards the Porsche. Clark chuckled but didn't answer. From behind them there was an angry yell and they both turned in time to see the professor brandishing a gun. He pulled the trigger, aiming right at Lex. Clark stuck his hand out and caught it before it even got close to Lex. He stepped in front of Lex as there was another shot, then another. One bounced off of Clarks shoulder, the other Clark caught. The professor looked at his gun angrily and was suddenly pounced on by 3 police officers. Clark pulled Lex into the car, grabbing the keys from him and they sped off towards home. Lex didn't even have time to recover before Clark was pulling them into their house.

"Lex, are you okay?" Clark asked softly. Lex nodded his head. There was no way those bullets had missed Clark, but there was no blood, so they had to of.

"Are you?" Lex asked softly. Clark frowned and Lex could see the decision being made in his eyes. Suddenly Clark was lifting his shirt up and taking it off. Lex stared at the bruise on Clarks shoulder. What on earth had caused that? Lex reached up a tentative hand and caressed the bruise. "It's a good thing those bullets missed." Lex said weakly. His mind was putting together a crazy scenario and it scared Lex.

"They didn't." Clark whispered. Lex looked up at him. Clark was sharing his secrets? Could this really be happening? Did Clark trust him enough to know the secret he had been keeping?

"Of course they did Clark." Lex tried to reason. Clark shook his head and he reached out to hold Lex's palm out. In it he discarded two crushed bullets. Lex stared at them amazed. Clark had just... caught them. Out of the air. That's amazing. It also explained his mangled Porsche.

"I'm sorry for lying to you all these years Lex, but I didn't know how to tell you. I suppose no time like the present right?" Clark said nervously.

"Clark, plenty of people from smallville are meteor mutants." Lex said softly, running a hand over his bald scalp. Clark gulped.

"I'm not a meteor mutant." Clark whispered. Lex felt a little angry. They were on the brink of becoming closer than ever and Clark was suddenly lying to him again.

"Clark, I'm not stupid. No normal human could do this. Why do you feel the need to lie to me? I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. You are my best friend, the person I am closest to. Please don't lie to me." Lex said angrily. Clark sighed.

"I'm telling the truth Lex I'm not a meteor mutant." Clark said sadly.

"But no normal human..." Clark cut him off.

"I'm not human." He said. Lex gaped at him. Not human. But. NOT HUMAN. Oh my god.

"You're... you're an." Lex trailed off.

"Alien." Clark finished for him. Lex stood and started pacing. Clark was an alien. Why hadn't he trusted Lex? Then it hit Lex. Clark did trust him, even if he hadn't told him. Clark had lived with Lex, given Lex access to him whenever he wanted. Clark did trust Lex, and now Lex knew everything. It was amazing. Lex loved Clark even more now.

"That's… unexpected." Lex said with a small smile. Clark groaned.

"I'm a freak. It's okay Lex you can say it." Clark said sadly. Lex shook his head and dropped to his knees in front of Clark.

"You're not a freak. Don't ever say that. You are amazing; you've saved my life numerous times..." Lex paused and met Clark's eyes.

"There's more." Clark said softly. Lex nodded and sat next to Clark on the couch.

"Go on." Lex prompted after Clark's long pause. Clark blushed and then continued.

"I came down with the meteor shower. I can run faster than a speeding bullet, I am really strong, invulnerable, except for meteor rocks, I can shoot fire from my eyes, I have cold breath and I think I can fly." Clark said in one breath. Lex simply stared at his friend.

"Is there anything else?" Lex questioned cautiously. He could feel something lurking in Clark, looking for a way out and he was beyond curious to know what it was.

"Yes. Lex could you ever hate me?" Clark whispered. Lex shook his head.

"Nothing could make me feel any different about you Clark." Clark took a deep breath and looked Lex straight in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you." Clark said shakily. Lex gaped at him. Couldn't grasp at anything to say. Clark loved him, loved him! This was the best day of his life. Clark turned away and went to stand, but Lex stopped him.

"Clark... I" Lex began but Clark cut him off.

"Look, I'm sorry Lex. I know you don't feel something for me. I'm just your friend. Sorry. I'm so sorry. I probably shouldn't have even said anything I know now you're just going to try and let me down easy but I couldn't keep lying to you. You mean so much to me and I was so scared I was going to lose you. Though now I might lose you anyways. I'm sor..." Clark was cut off by a soft mouth on his. Clark squeaked in surprise as Lex kissed him softly. When they pulled apart Clark looked at Lex confused.

"Clark, you're a complete idiot. God I love you. I've loved you for so long. I never in a million years imagined you could ever feel anything for me. You've just handed me the most priceless thing on a platter. You trust me and you love me. God I love you." Lex confessed. He watched as Clark processed the information, smiling at the growing glee he found there.

"You mean... you... are you sure?" Clark asked softly not letting himself get too excited only to be let down. Lex nodded seriously.

"Yes Clark, I love you with all that I have. I want there to be an us." He concluded. Clark had tears shining in his eyes. Lex couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"You really..." Clark trailed off then smirked. "Chloe knew." He said. Lex looked at him puzzled, and then it clicked.

"Yeah, she did. She confronted me about it some time ago." Lex said softly. Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and what did she say?" Clark asked curiously. Lex smirked.

"She said to really think about it, that it was painfully obvious that you trusted me more than anyone in the world. Also that I shouldn't give up hope on there ever being an us." Lex said softly. Clark grinned.

"She doesn't miss much." He paused. "I really am sorry I didn't tell you before." He whispered. Lex smiled and shook his head.

"You trusted me though. You lived here, with me." Lex said in an almost questioning tone. Clark nodded.

"I trust you more than I trust anyone in this entire world Lex" Clark said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And honestly, now it was. Everything made so much sense now. It all came together in one big secret.

"Is that why you always looked so guilty whenever a new mutant showed up?" Lex asked softly. Clark nodded.

"I mean it's my fault that they are like that. If my ship hadn't crash landed here, the meteorites would never be here and you wouldn't be bald and."

"And I would be the son of Lionel luthor." Lex stated softly. Clark pulled back at that. He wrapped his arms around Lex and held him tightly against his body.

"No, then I am glad I came. The world deserves a chance to know this Lex, the one I know and love." Clark said smiling. Lex leaned over to kiss him softly.

"You are the reason I exist. If you hadn't crash landed here, if I hadn't crashed into you, everything would be different. I would be the ruthless person I was supposed to be. You make me a better person Clark." Lex said softly. Clark grinned.

"Then I suppose you'll have to keep me around to make sure you stay good." Clark whispered. Lex nodded.

"I was already planning on it." He said with a smile. "So, when did you realize you had feelings for me?" Lex asked. Clark stared at him then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Lex asked a little hurt. Clark stopped laughing and looked at Lex.

"Lex, you're a scientist who just found out their friend is an alien and the first question is about my feelings for you?" Clark said as means of an explanation. Lex smiled.

"Clark, you may be an alien, but above everything, you are the man I love and my best friend. The alien part can come later" Lex said smiling. Clark grinned brightly. He kissed Lex passionately. Lex responded, wrapping his fingers through Clark's hair. They pulled apart gasping for breath.

"The second time I ever saw you. You threw your foil at me and I had never seen anyone so graceful, so beautiful. That's when I realized I had feelings for you. I realized I loved you when you killed someone for my secret even when you had no idea what it was. You cared about me in a way no one ever has." Clark whispered. Lex smiled lovingly.

"I'm sorry I hit you with my car." Lex said softly. "I'm sorry I pushed for so many years I didn't realize…" Lex trailed off. Clark shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I wanted to tell you, more than anything. I hated lying to you. I just... I couldn't deal with you turning your back on me. Hating me. I knew you would never use it against me... I just. I was a coward." Clark whispered. Lex shook his head violently.

"No Clark, you were not a coward. You saved my life more times than I probably know. You've saved hundreds of people's lives. You were brave enough to be my friend." Lex answered. Clark grinned and leaned in and kissed Lex.

"Being your friend was the second easiest thing I've ever done." Clark said with a smile. Lex cocked his head to the side.

"What was the easiest?" he inquired. Clark grinned.

"Loving you."


End file.
